


New Home

by electricheart



Series: imagineyourotp prompt [7]
Category: World Trigger
Genre: Gen, M/M, Work In Progress, mention of Tachikawa Kei and Shinoda Masafumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricheart/pseuds/electricheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Imagine your OTP buying baby clothes/furniture together.<br/>-<br/>I refuse to believe Kazama wasn't part of Tamakoma at least for a short while.</p></blockquote>





	New Home

Youtarou is nowhere near even a year old when Branch Chief Rindou places him in Kizaki's arms and hands Kazama a credit card with a small peace of paper with the pin number written on it, telling them to get Youtarou's things ready, promptly running out the door. It's silent in the entire Tamakoma branch building for a few seconds until the baby in Kizaki's arms starts wiggling and crying (the sound of the door being slammed must have woken the baby up, Kazama thinks pocketing the credit card as he looks over the pin number and memorizes it, ripping the paper after he's sure he knows it). 

"Now what?" Kizaki asks, fixing his hold on the baby when Kazama points out he's not properly supporting the head.

Kazama looks at the baby and then back up at Kizaki and simply says, "Diapers."

Kizaki nods, following after Kazama, who's already making his way to the door.

 

\--

 

They can't actually buy much, they realize once they've got the essentials (or what they think are essentials, Kizaki doesn't have younger siblings and Kazama _was_ the younger sibling). The walk from the branch building to the closest supermarket isn't exactly long but they can't really carry what they've bought with Youtarou with them, or run back and forth with a baby.

Kazama sighs, unconsciously pulling the strings of his hoodie out of the baby's mouth, as he watches Kizaki look down at all the bags in front of him. 

"I told you I can carry some of them," he reminds Kizaki with a frown.

The other just shakes his head. "You take care of Youtarou, I'll figure this out." 

Kazama sighs, looking down at Youtarou to see him twist his little head, mouth open and searching, his brow scrunched up. _Uh oh_.

"Kizaki-"

"Reiji? Souya?" a voice calls out. They turn to see Sawamura (who they realize must be making her way back to HQ after her university classes). "What are you doing?" she asks when she's close enough, looking at the bags by Kizaki's feet with a raised brow.

"Branch Chief Rindou," Kazama says simply before Kizaki can open his mouth.

"Ah," she says as if hearing that name answers everything. "Here," she says stretching her arms out for Youtarou. "You're making your way back to Tamakoma, right? I'll lend you a hand."

"Thank you very much," they both say with a sigh of relief.

 

\----

 

"You gotta be kidding me," Sawamura says, holding the bottle to Youtarou's mouth. "You mean you still haven't finished unpacking?" There are boxes scattered everywhere in the branch building, save for their particular rooms, Konami's, and Rindou's office and private bedroom. 

"Konami's been at her cousin's house on the other side of town for the past few months," Kizaki explains setting down a tray with three cups of tea on the closest unpacked box. "She comes for training on the weekend though. Plus we've had school too, and Chief Rindou is usually working on paperwork or at HQ." 

"We've cleared must of the heavy moving however," Kazama says, pointing to the empty bookshelves that can be seen from the open door across the living room into one of the many rooms of the building.

"So, this all is?" Sawamura asks, glancing at all the boxes. She watched Branch chief Rindou take many of his things out of his office in HQ, he couldn't have had so much hidden in there right?.

"Books, mementos, other files and documents, some more books, and personal belongings here and there," Kazama explains, taking a pause. "Some of Captain Mogami's old things as well."

Sawamura nods, solemn. "Wait," she starts, "where's this little one gonna sleep?" 

She's answered with silence. 

 

\---

 

Branch Chief Rindou laughs as he and Director Shinoda carry the boxes filled with Youtarou's new belongings- a car-seat, a nursery (that Kazama and Kizaki already know are gonna have to piece together themselves), and some toys amongst them. 

"So, did you boys have fun?" Rindou asks with a grin.

Sawamura sighs, setting Youtarou down on an excited Tachikawa's arms as Director Shinoda, Kazama, and Kizaki just stare blankly at Rindou.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine your OTP buying baby clothes/furniture together.  
> -  
> I refuse to believe Kazama wasn't part of Tamakoma at least for a short while.


End file.
